Michelle My Belle
by SabrinaMayyLouie
Summary: Michelle's 18 years old. She Never expected to be pulled up During a Beatle concert. She Didn't Expect falling in love with Paul McCartney Either. Follow her adventure through the 60's with The Beatles. Full of Drama and Love!
1. Michelle, Emily, And A Beatles concert

**Michelle My Belle.**

**By xBeatlexFreakx**

**Rated T For Language **

**Disclaimer: Just for the first chapter i'll be serious. I do not in any way shape or form own the Beatles. If i did i probably wouldn't be sitting in my bedroom at 3 in the morning writing about them on fan fiction. I'd be doing something else;)**

**HERE WE GOOO.**

**October 18, 1964. **

"Ma!" I screamed running into the complex, "Ma!"

"What Michelle?" Ma called from the kitchen. I booked it into the doorway.

"Ma! Oh my god- guess what?" I screamed. I saw my mother leaning over the post on the stove.

"What is it Michelle? You know i'm awfully busy!" Mother was annoyed by her tone. She pulled her eyebrows down to her hazel eyes.

"The Beatles are coming to town!" i shirked jumping in circles - my school dress flopping, "They are doing a concert at the University! Can i go-"

"You can't go Michelle." Mom said quietly. i stopped jumping - my mood changing in a flat second.

"But mom! It's Paul freaking McCartney! He's so cute! C'mon! Please!" I put on my best pouty face, "You'll be the best Ma Ever! pretty please?" Ma sat on one of the chairs by the table, after the squeaking of the bottom of the chair (Which nearly drove me deaf) decayed she sighted.

"Michelle, you know i know about all the Beatlemania. You know i do' I Just don't know if you should be at one of those concerts." Ma explained, though i didn't care.

"Ma! I'm 18 years old. Please!" I begged, "If you let me go, I'll marry Paul McCartney... and... and... we can support you! Do you want me to miss out on the convention.. this opportunity?"

"Michelle.."

"Ma!"

"Michelle... I'll let you go." Mom said after a sigh.

"OH MY GO-" Mom cut me off.

"Let me finish." She said, "If you get hurt because of those rapid fans, I'm not paying the hospital bills." Ma said. I ran over to her and hugged her.

"Thanks sooo much!" I squeezed her thin body. Then ran screaming. I grabbed the red dial phone from the counter and spun in Emilys number. (763)-555-7670. Someone picked up withen 3 rings.

"Hello?" It was her mums voice.

"Hullo, Shirley! may i talk to Emily please?" I asked trying to keep my excited voice down.

"Yes- hold on just a quick second. She's listing to the damned Beatles again." Mrs. Johnson said, "You know them right?"

"Yes, Mrs. Johnson... I do." I replied smiling, "They are awfully cute." I wasn't about to tell my best friends proper mother that Paul McCartney and George Harrison were awfully 'sexy'.

"Not all of them," Mrs Johnson joked, "Only that boy Richard and John." I giggled.

"Oh, no, Mrs. Johnson. Paul's awfully cute also." I smiled into the phone.

"Ah, a tad yes. I'll go get Emily for you.. Michelle." Mrs. Johnson said. There was a clunk singling she had sat the phone on the counter to go get Emily.

a Few moments later - Emily answered the phone.

"Hullo? This is, Emily." Emily's voice said from the other end of the line.

"EMILY! It's Michelle!" I called not being able to hold my excitement in any longer. "Ma said I could go!" We both yelled in excitement almost bursting each others ear drums.

"Oh My god! Can you believe me and you are gunna see the Beatles in person Tomorrow? That'll be like meeting the president!" Emily rushed out her words.

"I know! Ma said if i get hurt.." I proceeded to tell her ever detail of mine and ma's conversation.

All i could think about for the rest of the day.. were _The Beatles._

**October 19, 1964 10:36am**

"Michelle, come on darling. Get up. remember you wanted to go to that Beatles concert today?" Ma yelled into my room. My eyes popped open at the words "Beatles concert." I smiled up at my Paul McCartney poster beside my door.

"Morning Paulie." I whispered. I smiled and threw my covers to the side. Covers... such a word.. more like grandma's quilt. I got up out of bed. I fluffed my pillows, straighten my sheets, threw the covers on, and straighten my quilt. My only chore- yet i hated it. Hate.. such a strong word. Strongly dislike- i should use that instead from now on.

I opened my wooden dresser. Ma's father had it made. he made it himself. It had four drawers. It had a sanded smoother top - which lay a Daily Life Magazine, A "Gone With The Wind" copy. I was soppost to read it.. It was really boring actually. I didn't like it AT ALL. It was written nearly 40 years ago. Would you read a book that was written forty years ago? I wouldn't believe you if you said yes.

I looked at my clothes in my drawers for a moment until i finally called, "Ma?"

"Yes Michelle?" Mom replied

"Is It warm outside?" I questioned.

"for the most part - yes. If your going to wear shorts, wear a sweater." Mom called. I rolled my eyes. Ma's making no sence. Why On earth would I need a sweater if i were going to wear shorts? Oh my gosh mother. I grabbed my white long sleeve sweater. it had the Beatles on it- all 4 of them. I also took out a pair of shorts. Although mother obsily didn't want me to wear them. hey, I'm 18. I do as i please.

I made my way to the bathroom to change my clothes and take a shower.

After my shower- I changed into my outfit.

"Michelle, Emilys here! Rush up now! or your going to miss the concert!" Mom's voice called.

"Okay Ma! Hold on just a second" I called. I brushed my teeth and strighted out my hair. I rushed out of the bathroom. The only thing running threw my head was , ' oh my gosh Paul McCartney is in my city!' i rushed on my flats , "Okay Ma! Will you tell Emily to come to my room for a second?"

"Sure honey, here she comes!" Ma Called a few moments later -Emily sprinted in my room.

"Oh my god. c'mon Michelle. We better not miss the Beatles and look-" she held out a pair of tickets, "Ma even got us front row seats! We can be late!"

"We won't be late!" I assured snatching my purse from my bed. I loaded it earlier with five dollars. Just the right amount to buy a coca-cola and a hotdog for both of us. "I'm ready anyways. Ma rushed my this morning And anyways.. i wouldn't miss the Beatles for anything!" Emily giggled.

"well, we still better hurry!" Emily smile. I nodded and followed her into the kitchen.

"Ma!" I called as i saw her sitting on the couch in the living room, "Emily and i are leaving now. We'll sure to be back by 6. If Not- were stalking the Beatles at their hotel." Ma Chuckled.

"Alright. guess I'll see you girls later then. Be Careful." Ma Said. I grinned.

"don't worry, We will." I smirked. and walked out of the door after i shouted goodbye. We began walking down hes treet - passing souls on bikes and on foot. Some were driving.. but only a few cars. They were so expensive these days.

"Do you think we'll meet a member of the Beatles? Maybe... Paul! Or Ringo!" Emily shouted excitedly clutching her hands together and looking up at the sky.

"Oh, Emily!" I exclaimed, "Please don't jinx it! Come on, I know were not going to meet them!" I threw my hands up in sorrow-frowning, "Theres 4 of them - 2 of us.. along with 20 thousand other girls!"

"Well them, Miss. Party Pooper." Emily said throwing her arm around my shoulder, "Don't get your hopes down!" I sighed and put a smile on my face.

"High Hopes, Right?" I smiled.

When we neared the staudim0 we did the box office stuff got our tickets punched and all that. We had tickets for the front row. And by Golly - they were super good seats. Right infrount of the stage. The only thing we had to worry about were John or George kicking us in the face.

"oh my god. I can't believe were here!" Emily shirked.

"Nither can I!" i shouted above the uproar of fans. We kind of just screamed - until they came out.

Paul came out first. wearing a black tux. he was smiling under that mop top black hair. His big brown eyes were shining. Had has his bass guitar in his hands right under his chest. With the strap around tight.

John Was next, He was wearing the same thing as Paul. A Black tux. He had his guitar on too. His hair was cropped just a tad shorter then Paul's.

Ringo and George came out at the same time. Ringo was carrying drumsticks, smiling so big and George was carrying his guitar facial expression the same as Ringos.

"Oh, MY GOSH!" I heard Emily scream.

"Hullo Er'body! How are ye all doing?" Paul called his English accent flashing across the crowd. Screams was all he got in return. "I'm guessing that's an OK. Don't you think John?" Paul pulled his perfect eyebrows up.

"Why, yes. I rather do think so Paul. What song do ye wanna sing?" John questioned. Paul grinned back at John.

"Why, I'm not quite sure. How about we ask this young lady in the frount?" Paul said. That's sent girls into a frenzy. Although - i was in shock. Paul McCartney - had just guested to me. I was in complete shock.

"Darling - you might want to close your mouth." Paul Laughed. Bless my stupidity. I pulled my hanging mouth closed. He was taking off his bass guitar strap. He took off it in less then a second and picked up and drug the microphone over, "Darling? What song shall we sing? " I searched my head for a song.. song.. song.. song.. song.. aklsdfjakls. WHAT SONG?

"Can't buy me love!" I said. i couldn't hear my own voice in the microphone. had it even came out?

"Excuse me, I couldn't hear ye." Paul smiled, "I think were gunna have to bring this Young bird on stage. What do ye think John?" Paul looked away from me and backat John.

"Why, i believe that's a pleasant idea." john grinned. My mouth was almost begging to be able to hang again.

"Well, may i please have one of you blokes over here?" Paul laughed.

"I will Paul!" Ringo called smiling from the drum kit.

"Alright then. Come 'ead. Ringo we haven't got all day." Paul joked as Ringo jogged to him. "Luv, we promise we'll be careful." Paul sat the microphone down. Ringo placed a hand on my waist- Paul copyed his action. They each grabbed one of my hands.

They pulled my onstage and Ringo jogged back to the drum set.

Paul picked up the microphone from the ground.

"So, whats yer name luv?" Paul questioned as my heart fluttered. He held the microphone to me as we walked to the middle of the stage.

"Michelle." I replied - and this time i heard my voice in the microphone.

"That's a beautiful name, luv." Paul said. my heart fluttered. As we rounded to the stage a person in a headphone cap and a sweater rushed onto the stage carrying a wooden stool. He sat it down as paul put on his bass guitar back on. The man guested for me to sit. I sat down on the stool and paul rushed to fix the microphone "So, love." Paul said after he was situated with his microphone, "What was that song you wanted us to sing?" I put my mouth to the microphone.

"Can't Buy me love." I spoke. I glanced down at Emily who was in shock and smiling wide.

"that's one of our newer ones!" Paul smiled. "We'll how about we give it a go?" John gave me a long smile

"One Two three fo!" John shouted and they began playing.

"Can't buy me looovvee, Love. Can't buy me love. I'll buy you a dimand ring my friend if it makes you feel alright.." The boys sand. Paul was looking at me. I was trying to get my blushing down, but my cheeks felt hot p singling they looked like a ripe tomato. "No no no NOOO Say you don't need no dimand rings and i'll be satisified. Tell me that you want the kind of things.. that money just can't buy... money can't buy me love.. OWWW!" john screamed the last part and Paul was smiling at me the whole time George did his solo. "I don't care too much for money. Money can't buy me love. Can't buy me loove, Love, can't buy me love... love... ow..." When the song was over he smiled. He smiled even wider when i smiled. Paul and I stared at eachother for a moment, the screaming crowned downed out - and it felt as if we were the only two people there. Paul smiled and turned around to the crowd after a moment.

"GIVE IT UP FOR MICHELLE!" He Shouted into the microphone. He smiled and threw his arms around me and hugged me -surprising me. I hugged his back.

"Miss. Michelle. Meet me behind the Praza hotel. After the concert - i'd like to see you again." Paul said just loud enough so i could hear into my ear.

"I will." I promised. He smile and let go. Paul called ringo to help me get down. When i did emily smilied soo big.

"HOLEY SHITE!" She screamed.

The Beatles sang a melody of songs. Including There's a Place, HippyHippy Shake, and Twist and was rather and extraordinary experience. But what would be more extraordinary? You see, that shall be behind the Plaza hotel. Where i will be meeting Paul McCartney after the concert. Which i am excited. i rather hope he is too.

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN**

**Ahaha. Hope you liked. This isn't my first story - it's one of the ones sitting around in a notebook that nobody's ever read so i thought i'd post it on here for you to enjoy:) Hope you like give me a few days and i'll post the next chapter.. i think it's shorter. haha. :)**

**Luv, Sabrina (xBeatlexFreakx)**

**Ps. Paul isn't my favorite beatle - JOHN IS! ;)**


	2. James Paul McCartney

**Michelle My Belle **

**Chapter 2-A Day With Paulie.**

**by xBeatlexFreakx**

**Disclaminer: Psh, This isn't the first chapter. Is this really nessessary? fine. I don't own the beatles and if i did i would pull george and john in my bedroom.**

**October 19, 1964 4:50pm**

After The concert - Emily was jumping.

"At Least you go to meet him! He touched you, Michelle!" emily half shouted, "Wasn't that exciting, so?"

"Well, yes actually it was." I admitted. I havn't told her about the Praza hotel yet- i don't think she would like me to tell her.. well she would.. "But, i've been lonely.. Mind if i go see grammy?"

"Michelle. I have to be at home in five minutes." Emily said frowning.

"Well, I thinking maybe you should go home.. I'll go see granny." i explained although it was a total lie. But, i couldn't tell her about Paul McCartney!

"Well, I think that would be a good idea. I guess, I'll see you tommrow right?" emily asked.

"Of Course, Emily!" I smiled, "Good Bye for now!" I called turning around. Okay, i understand i just lied to my best friend since Pre-K. but.. i had too! Emily just wouldn't understand. Then she'd sak questions. I HATE QUESTIONS.

I made my way to town- planning on strolling and window shopping. It was quite bueatiful. In the summerp you could hear bands down at the Fresh Club playing. I saw the Plaza hotel come into view. I made my way down the alley way freakingout. You see, so many people get mugged in allys. I absoutley hate them so i keep my distance. Halfway down the alley someone or something grabbed my waist and i screamed for my dear life.

"Shh, Love. it's Paul. Calm down." Paul's voice filled my ear with his bueatiful english accent.

"Oh my god. You scared me Paul! You can't go around doing that!" I scolded trying to catch my breath that i had lost. I had a hand on my chest panting.

"Oh, i'm sorry i frightened ye. Love, ye see. I have to hide.. I'd get attacked in a instent." Paul smirked. It was rather dark in the alley, but i could see his smiling face.

"Oh, well. It's over with i guess it's okay now." I said. Paul had me in his arms... how long? I had no idea. His hands were careassing a small section of my back.

"Are ye fine? I don't want ye hurt." Paul said concerned. I smiled assuringly.

"I'm quite fine." I agreed. Paul simply smilied. we Began walking. he slipped something out of his pocket.

"Would ye like one?" He asked - he was pulling out a box of fags.

"Oh, no thank you. I don't smoke." I said slightly pushing the box of death sticks away.

"Well, why not?" Paul asked. I shrugged as he lit his fag with a match.

"i'm not sure, actually. I guess i belive they harm your health." Harm it? They fucking kill you! The bud on the end of his fag glowed in the dark.

"If they harmed yer health- My health must be horriable. I blame John." Paul laughed.

"I wouldn't doubt it, Paul. You may want to go to the doctor." I said, clutching my purse.

"Oh.. I don't need to go to the doctor. I'm awfully healthy." Paul prmised. I laughed as I watched him pull out the fag from his mouth and blow out smoke and replaced the fag in his mouth. "so, where der ya live?" He asked, trying to make small talk.

"Oh, just down the road. Just took nearly 5 minutes to come here." I said, "How about you?"

"Oh well... i surely don't live in this town. Although I'd love too,... it's rather bueatiful." Paul smilied I looked at him.

"Well, not you. Rather your mother." I smiled, "Yea, Where does your mother live?"

"Heaven." Paul said quietly breathing out a breath of smoke.

"Excuse me?" I asked. I heard what he had said, and he knew i heard it too.

"My Mum died of breast cancer when i was 15." Paul explained stuffing his hands in his pockets and looking at the ground.

"Oh, Paul. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up." I apoloigized. I felt sos tupid you have no idea. How would you think it was feel to ask somebody where their mother lives and they have to tell you she's dead?

"No-it's quite alright." paul smilied, "She was a heavy smoker too- like me. I'm sure she's in a beta place now. No pain can get her now. Bless her soul." Paul smilied then looked back at me.

"Right, bless her. what was her name?" i asked smiling at him

"Mary. She was bueatiful." Paul sighed and shook his head. "What about ye Michelle?" Paul questioned changing the subject,"Where is your mother and father?" I smiled,

"My moms at home - probally washing dishes and hanging clothes. My father, he died when i was thirteen." I exlained a lump forming in my neck. "He was shot four times in the torso."

"I'm sorry Michelle. I guess we both had young losses." Paul explaing giving me a sorrow filled smile.

"Yes, well.." I smiloed

"Well, I betta get you home now. Your mother might worry." Paul said.

"Oh, I say maybe." I smiled Paul chuckled

"Your mother must worry. Thats what mothers do." Paul said, "all mothers worry. It dosn't matter what kind of mother she is." I smilied and sighed.

"well, you better get me home then paul." I shouted softly. Paul giggled and threw a arm around my sholders.

"I'll get ye there. Ye lead the way, love." Paul smilied down at me.

As We walked we talked about some singles their recording and why we thinkg Beatlemainia has goten so huge (We had a conversery).

We neared the complex. "Is this where ye live?" Paul questioned... I nodded apoligetically.

"It's not very fancy is it?" I asked.

"No dear, i think not." Paul answered laughing. At least he was truthful. I giggled. He smiled as we neared the door. Paul smiled at me from under his hat. "May i see you again tommrow?" Paul asked.. such... a... freaking... gentleman...!

"Yes." I answered, "You may."

"Thank ye. I'll talk to ye tommrow." Paul said - more like he asked.

"Yes." I smilied. Paul leaned down and kissed my cheek. his lips were freally soft.

"goodbye for tonight michelle." Paul smilied into my ear.

"goodbye Paul." I smilied. He walked away slowly.

out of all things. i could say about today.. Magical would be #1 on the list

**Short. Ugh. I know. It's 4:41 am and i'm freaking. I stayed up all night last night. When to bed at noon and didn't wake up till 10 at night. now i'm tiard again and i've only been up for 6 hours. whatever i can't help it that i'm lazy.**

**Next chapter will be up tommrow... or later today?**

**:)**

**Sabrina**

**(xBeatlexFreakx)**


	3. Notes, Tours, Suprises, And No

**Michelle My belle Chapter 3**

**By xBeatlexFreakx**

**Rated T for language.**

**Disclaimer: i do not in any way shape or form own the beatles. I only own Michelle, Emiyl and her mother. There happy?**

**October 20th, 2964**

I woke up in the morning, chating in my head it was just a dream. That just dosn't happen. I didn't hang out with paul, I swear! I don't know, i layed there biting my nail and looking at my poster of Paul.

"Michelle, there's someone here to see you!" Mother called. I sighed. Who would be here at 10 in the morning? to see me?

"Who is it?" I said standing up.

"I'll just send him up!" Mother called. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a comb- trying to get the knots out of my hair. I watched myself in a small mirror as my knots started combing out.

"Hullo, luv. I see your not ready yet." A english accent filled my ears. I flung around to see Paul - fully dressed in a black tuxideo and dress shoes. He was smiling widely dimples showing.

"Hi - i'm.. i'm sorry. I just woke up." I apoligized. I remembed my poster - shit! he's going to see it and think i'm a stalker!

"It's quite alright. I've been up since 8, ye see." Paul smiled sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Why so early?" I questioned sitting the comb on my stand.

"Well, Ringo awoke me. He wanted to grab breakfast before all the girls were awake. He had rather good timing too." Paul smirked up at me.

"Well, thats good." i laughed.

"I think I should leave ye to get ready." Paul confirmed leaving the room, "And i do like yer poster. I look handsome, dont ye think?" He smirked onece more. I laughed afraid to answer.

"Yes, you do." I said back grinning. he closed the door as he left the room. I rather do hope ma don't embaress me! I changed into a white shirt and a black wait shirt. I slipped on a pair of black dressy shoes and put my hair up. i looked at myself in the mirror. I smiled statisifted and grabbed my purse off the hook on the door. I made my way to the living room, ma was staring at Paul. Paul looked really uncomfterable.

"Ma!" I yelled. She stared alittle more, "Your fifty! he's like..." I looked at Paul..

"Twenty - four." Paul replied. I grinned.

"I'm sorry Michelle! Hes just too cute!" Ma yelled, my stomach wobbled from embaressment.

"Were leaving now." I calaried. Paul stood and followed me out the door.

"Your mother seems..." Paul searched for a word to say - but i don't think he could find one.

"Werid, obnoxius, Annoying, Embaressing?" I offfard naming of words.

"No- although it was rather strange to have her staring at me like that. it gave me the chills... i'll hand you that love." i sighed.

"Yeah, well. She gives me chills too." I agreed, paul smiled.

As we walked down the sreet along the sidewalk we chatted about many things... including our lives.

"So, are you staying in town for a while?" i asked. Paul sighed frowning.

"My that dreaded question." Paul replied running a hand through his black hair, "I'm leaving next weeked. we start our england tour."

"Oh." I said my mood changing slightly, "I guess touring will be good, more money." I joked.

"Yes, but i rather do love it here. i like being with you." he smilied. I blushed a deep pink.

"Why, thank you.' I replied. Paul grinned as we walked past two girls who gasped. "Oh- my thats Paul McCartney!" I whispered to them. They giggled.

**October 29, 1964 12:00noon**

"I will see you again, Michelle." Paul whispered before he boarded the airplane. That plane would take him to Liverpool, England. "I promise."

"good." i agreed nodding into his sholder.

"I'll send you postcards and letters." Paul promised into my ear. He lifted me up and i wrapped my legs around his wait.

"Don't go." I frowned at him.

" I have too." Paul smilied at me wrapping his arms around me.

"Come on paul! We have to go!" John called. Paul squeezed me tighter. Then put me down and ran to john after one finally goodbye.

He went threw the termanial-leaving me sad. I strolled sadly through the airport. Those last frew weeks have been so fairly exciting. And their over. He told me plenty of times he would never forget me. but what if he does? I guess it was good while it lasted.

**November 11, 1964**

"Michelle, dear! you have mail!" Ma Called. Mail? I never get Mail! I walked out of my room with Gone With The Wind in hand. Mother handed me a letter and i made my way back to my room. It Was titled to Miss. michelle tompson. And it was from Mr. Paul McCartney I smilied. He didn't forget me! I tore open the envelope first there was a black and white photograph of Paul and John in frount of the effile tower. Then there was a letter to me. I unfolded the three creses and read it.

Dear Miss. Michelle Tompson.

How are you doing, luv? Here in Paris - it's quite bueatiful. yet i'd still rather be there with you. how have you been? I've been fairly well.. john and i got mobbed in Cindys last night while trying to grab some dinner... the Police had to be called - it was such a mess... i think0 we'll just have to eat at the hotel from now.. or just eat take out. That would be quiet easier... don't you think?

Less about me. how've you been? John says hullo. george does too We Have been playing at shows everynight. I know i should have wrote earlier but i have been very busy latley as well as john.. John just wrote a letter to Cyn. I belive she will be quiet angry at him. Don't you belive so? John and Cyn are planning to renew their vows. John said maybe in the summer because it's not hot nor too cold in Liverpool. Shall i bring you to Liverpool sometime to visit. I'll show my father would love to meet you.

You know I'm sleeping on a very hard bed at the moment. I keep having to adjust around. It's quite quiet here... I have a room to myself and this Georgous hotel - I'd so much rather be sharing it with someone to keep me company. .. Personanally I'd love to have you here. Maybe i could persuade Brian to let you come. Then we would have fun here by both of us. He likes you, you know? he's just so protective.

Tell your crazy wackey mother i said hello. Love you Michelle. I promised i wouldn't forget you..

Love, Mr. James Paul McCartney

I smiled so big. Paul remembered me. And he said he loved me. I'm estatic. I think i'm going to have a spaz attack.

**November 23, 1964**

Everyday I would get a postcard, Picture, Or a letter from paul. everywhere from Liverpool, to rome. he ended with with you with all my heart, i promised i wouldn't forget you. It makes my heart flutter.

I wrap every letter toghtether with a rubberband. I have 18, all from paul including postcards, letter, and photos. Nicknacks too. He was very loving. and didn't forget me.

**November 30, 1964**

I was telephoneing Emily when the door had a knock on it. I groned.

"Emily, i'll be right back. Someones at the door." I said.

"Alright, well, hurry now. Mum needs the phone." Emily replied. I sat the phone on the counter and walked over to the door. i opened the door to a fmiliar man smoking a ciggy. That man was Paul McCartney.

"paul!" I screamed as he threw his arms around me.

"Hullo, Luv." He said, "Don't hurt yourself now. I have a fag." I let go- afraid to accidently burn to myself.

"What are you doing here?" i asked, "I thought you were in England! not Indiana!" Paul smilied as he threw his fag on the ground.

"Yes, well - we took a break. John really missed Cyn." Paul smilied and looked down at me, "anyways, how have you been doing darling?"

"Fairly well. getting by." I confirmed, "You?"

"Good, But I have to say... Hotel beds don't tickle my fancy." Paul said smiling down at me as he smushed his fag.

"Are they hard?" I questioned.

"Yes. cold too." Paul said. i giggled.

"When are you leaving, again?"

"Um, i belive in a few days." Paul relied smiling slightly.

"Oh." I frowned. "OH! i forgot about Emily!" I shouted then ran back to the dial phone. i picked it back up.

"Who was at the door, Michelle?" emily asked on the other line.

"Paul! He Just dropped by from the tour!" I smilied - then my eyes went wide. holey crap. how could i let that slip out!

"Paul.. Touring.. Paul McCartney?1 Michelle! What have you been keeping from me!" Emily screamed at me.

"Nothing Emily!" I shouted back scared she'd hang up on me.

"Yes, you have! Why's Paul McCartney at your house!" Emily screamed at me. Paul came over, I was staring at the wall listing to Emily yell.

"Love, Please let me talk to her." Paul said and took the phone away as he lead me to the dining table. He put the phone up to his hear. And started talking to her.

After a moment paul smilined at looked at me.

"Well?" I asked.

"She is not angry with you anymore... although she let me have it." Paul smilied. "She was jsut curious of why you didn't tell her. At the moment i am too, luv.. why?" I put my head in my hands.

"I thought she'd be mad because she really likes you and... and..." I sollowed - i didn't want to tell paul that emily like ringo, "Well, Emily super lieks you and Ringo." Paul let out a fit of giggles. "What?" i shouted.

"Ringo? you have to be pulling me funny bone, luv." he laughed keeping himself standing my holding onto the table, "I could understand John or george but ringo!"

"I'm not! she Does!" i insisted.

"Oh My! This I must tell rings!" Paul exclamied trying to call his laughed.

"Don't!" I shouted, "you can't!" Paul took a few deep breaths and his laughter calmed.

"Oh, Darling. That's just too much." Paul laughed. He smilied as he stopped laughing. "Oh darling..I have something rather important to tell you actually." Paul sat in the chair across from me.

"Yes, Well. what is it?" i questioned.

"well, love. Would you like to go on tour with me and the band for the rest of the year?" Paul questioned smiling .

"oh! I'd love to go!" I shouted- then i got sad. "I'll have to ask my mother."

"Why not we do that now?" Paul asked smiling.

"Mothers at work." I explained, "She works as a office nurse at the hospital. down the street." Paul smilied jumping up.

"Why. lets go ask now!" Paul smilied and took my hands to help me up. i nodded. We walked out the door and down the street. "What floor does she work on?"

"Second." I said.

"Oh. Okay. What if she says no? What are you going to do?" Paul asked looking at me.

"Well. I guess we'll go back to the usual. Sending letters." I said giving a weak smile to Paul. He wrapped his hand in mine.

"I don't think i could do that love, I missed you too much." Paul smiled and i copyed the action.

"I missed you too." I said we wakled in silence for the rest of the time just enjoying eachothers company. As we neared the hospital I started getting scared that mother would say no. i was preying she'd say yes.

As we walked up to the hospital paul threw his fag on top of a concrete ashtray and opened the door for me.

"Ladies first." He smilied.

"Thank you." I said smling. I walked into the hospital with Paul behind me.

"Oh my god! it's Paul McCartney!" I heard several girls screamed.

"Run love Love!" Paul Shouted. We ran threw the hospital- past nurses sick patients and doctors. We ran to the stair case. Paul shut the door and looked at it and after a moment of breating hard and huffing and puffing paul began to laugh. "Oh My." He breathed.

"Oh, They do love you!" I exclamined trying to catch my breath. Paul smilied.

"Why yes, yes they do love." He said, "Come on now. Lets go ask your mother."

We walked up the stairs as Paul held my hand. Paul opened the door for me and we walked onto the second floor. I walked to the desk where my mother was sitting.

"Hello Michelle, Paul. What are you both doing here?" Ma asked as one of the nurses stared at Paul. Paul waved at her and she fainted. Paul slightly chuckkled then his mind wandered back to us.

"Uh, i have something to ask you mum." I said. Ma smilied.

"what is it hon?" mom asked.

"Well-" I sollowed hard. " Paul, Is taking a break off of touring for a few days and..." I didn't know how i was going to explain this and ask it to mum.

"I ask her if she'd like to go on tour with me." Paul explained for me.

"No." Ma simply said and went back to writing on a patients card.

"Ma!" I argued, "Why?"

"Michelle- I'm not letting you go across the world with a bunch of boys." Me said her voice raising slightly.

"Ma! I'm not some girl who's a slut! Come on Ma Please?" I begged.

"No this conversation is over Michelle." Ma said. My jaw started to wobble. don't cry. don't cry. don't cry.

"Come, Michelle." Paul said wrapping his arm around my waist. I was so close to crying - i really was. He lead me beside a wall just across from mother, "Michelle it's quite alright." He said - loudly enough so onyl i coudl hear.

"No. It's not!" I screamed crying into my hands. "I really wanted to go! My mother has to ruin everything!" Paul wrapped me into a hug.

"It's alright Michelle. your mother is just doing what's best for you darling." Paul said looking at me with his brown eyes.

"Whats the best for me is runing my life?" I questioned looking at paul.

"No. If i would ahve asked my mother. She'd would have said no right away. No questions asked." Paul chuckled. "It's a mother thing I guess." I smilied threw the tears running down my face.

"Are you sure?" I asked. Paul grinned then wrapped his arms around me.

"I belive so." Paul smilied. He brought his lips to my cheek.

"Are you ever going to give me a real kiss, Paul?" I questioned. he looked back at me

"when the times right darling." Paul smilied, "I guess it's gunna be good when it happens." I giggled at him.

"Then it shall be." I smilied. Paul glanced at his watch.

"Love, i have to run. George wanetd to grab a cup of Tea. i do apoloigze." Paul said giving me a slight hug. "I'll see you tommrow talk to your mother tonight."

"I will." I promised.

"Alright darling... would you like me to walk you home?" Paul asked my heart fluttering.

"No thank you Paul - I'll call emily." I explained, "She will call me to talk and maybe she'll walk me."

"Well, alright love. i'll catch up tommrow then." Paul said, "Now i gotta run." Paul kissed my cheek and dashed twards the stairs.

**Short. Ugh. I know. LOL. It's long sorry. Thats like four chapters i just shoved them all into this one. lol. I'll update sometime...**

**Love Sabrina.**

**xBeatlexFreakx**


	4. Paul & George In Paul's POV

**Alright, For this chapter i mixed a few things up.**

**George don't meet Pattie on the Hard Days NIght set. Ha.**

**I'll be updating until my sister goes to the hospital on Wendsday. **

**If she don't go in labor she's getting induced.**

**That means a crying baby. URGH.**

**Anyways.**

**Michelle My Belle Chapter 4**

**By xBeatlexFreakx**

**Disclamier: Didn't we cover this? I don't own the beatles. I really wish i owned john though:)**

**November 30, 1964 7:54pm PAULS POV**

I dashed down the stairs hoping George wouldn't be angry with me because i was late. I'm never late for tea with George, he's very close with me and i was hoping he was still at "Frillys". I ran out the door- hoping to quickly catch a cab.

"Taxi!" I called hoping no one who was a fan heart me. I'm not in the mood to be chased. A taxi finally stopped a few moments after waiting for one. I opened the door and hopped in.

"Where too?" The taxi driver asked. Damned americans didn't even let me thank him for stopping. I looked at the store across the street for a moment and watched the Mrs' and Mr's eat the suppers and drink their coffee and tear or whatnot. They were laughing and enjoying their evening. And everything in their life was well. "Sir- where too?" The taxi driver repeted.

"Sorry- got lost in my head. Frillys please, 4th street." I smilied.

"You got it." The taxi driver replied. I looked out the window as the buick started moving. I saw an older lady wearing a very large lavender hat with a rather big daisy on it - with a bueatiful lavender dress enriched with lace and forel desgins. She was walking her dog- although i could not recongize the breed she looked real happy - bless her soul.

Another person - this time a man in the suit. Like i was wearing was talking to another man outside a shp - both smiling and smoking all joyful like.

On another street, two children were swinging a rope while another girl jumped. The little girl jumping was awfully adorable. She was jumping so high her school dresss flying you could see her shiney black school shoes and black stockings. Her brown pigtails on top of her head up in pink lace and her tooth in frount of her mouth was gone. She was obsoily waiting for the tooth fairy to bring her a nickle tonight. That's when i decided. Thats what i want my little girl to look like.

"There you go sir." The cab driver said.

"Thank you-" I said as i pulled out my wallet. "here's a five - keep the change." I handed it to him and got out. I walked to where the 3 girls were jump roping.

"Hello!" They all three called as i came near.

"Hullo, girls. How ye doing?" I asked giving them a wide smile.

"I know who you are!" The girl with pink lace in her hair said, "Your Paul McCartney. My mommy says she's gunna marry you." I chuckled.

"Could ye go get her?" I questioned. I knew i was about to make someone very happy.

"My mommys just inside that shop," She pointed to the bakery they were infrount of, "Come on- I'll greet you." the girl took my hand and lead me inside the shop. She pushed open the heavy door with me helping.

"Mum!" She called, "Mummy!" A woman who looked in her late 20's was writing on a form looked up and got very, VERY, excited. "Mom! Look! It's Paul McCartney!"

"Why yes it is." Her mother said smiling, "I'm beckey- it's awfully nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too. Would you like an autograph? I have to rush- i 've to meet george for tea." I explained. The little girl let go of my hand.

"Why, yes. yes." Becky said. I took 3 strides to get to her. She handed me a peice of paper. I signed my name and handed it to her.

"Here ye go, Miss. Beckey. It was nice meeting ye. I have to run." I smilied. I stretched my arms over the counter and gave her an awakward hug.

"Good-Bye, Paul!" She called as i rushed out of the basker.

"Good-Bye, Paul!" The children called. I waved as i ran across the street to frillys. I opened the door and ran in. I saw George at the table at the end as walked to him

"George- I'm sorry. I was cought up with Michelle." I apoloigized sitting across from him. He looked up from his cup of tea.

"It's alright, Paul. Yer only 10 minutes late- i got here late too... i met a girl, too." George said. I raised my eyesbrows and George blushed a light pink.

"Really.. Really? George- ye have to ell me. What's her name?" I questioned. George smilied the biggest smile i've seen since Hamburg.

"Pattie. I met her as I was getting breakfast this morning." George said. I clapped my hands.

"That's great!" I shouted clapping 3 times. I grinned as George started telling me how they met.

"Well.. I think were in love like you and Michelle-" I rolled my eyes at George- "But, we have lunch toghether. It's beeen a splended day."

"Well, Good for you george." I smilied as he drank a sip of tea. I looked back up at me and grinned.

"Well.. what did Michelle's mum say about touring with us?" George asked. George loves Heather- like a sister. He think's she's awfully adorable.

"Her mother is stern. She said flat out no- but i think we could get her to say Yes." I shook my head, "Although, if she can't.. i think i won't go back on tour." George gave me a look.

"Paul! You have to go back on tour!" George exclamined, "Your the only one expect for John who knows the songs!The bands nothing without you!" I sighed and looked out the window. I shook my head.

"I know. But, i dont wanna leave Michelle." I half whispered still staring out the window, " And i dont think her mother will let her go, I'm 24, she's 18.. That's a six year difference." I bit my lip hard, almost breaking skin.

"I'm hoping her mother will say she can go too paul." George said giving me a weark smile as i looked back at him.

"Yeah," I said, "Well, i must be going. Almost 9 o'clock."

"Yeah.. well.." George looked at me and said nothing , but i knew he wanted to say alot

Before George could say anything more. I stood up and walked back to the hotel.

**All Paul POV! yeaahhh.. I might update one more today.**

**I'm board as hell. Follow me on Tumblr: ****.**

**Follow me on twitter: Beatles_Bieber**

**Love, Sabrina**

**xBeatlexFreak**


	5. Arguements With Mum

**asdfjlakd. So sorry i havn't updated. Usually i update everyday since i'm just writing off a notebook. Haha. I've been sleeping in, then spending my crabby days on tumblr. haha.**

**Anways..**

**Michelle My Belle **

**Disclaimer: Is It A bird? is It a plane? No. It's me not owning the beatles -.-**

**November 30, 1964 Michelles Point Of View**

I stared at my mother angerly. I don't know why she wont let me go with Paul. Was she trying to ruin my life?

"Mom! Why can't i go?" I shouted, "You know I want too, Why can't I?" Mom looked at me - she was still in her work clothes.

"I already told you." Mother said making her way into the kitchen, "i'm not telling you again, michelle."

"No you didn't mom!" I shouted walking behind her into the kitchen, "You just gave me a stern no! And that's no fair!"

"Why is it not fair?" Mom asked, "Because i don't want my daughter to sleep with every boy in the country?" I pulled my eyebrows down and scowled at her.

"Mom! What are you talking about - i'm not going to sleep with freaggin paul!" I shouted compleatley angry about what she had said.

"Well - how am i soppost to know Michelle?" mom asked, I was crying. At that moment when all was quiet and hushed. There was a light 3 taps at the door. Mom pushed past me as i slunk down the floor trying to muffle my sobs. The door opened and a cool rush of air swooped in.

"Leave- Michelle does not want to see you anymore." Mom said. that made me sob MORE. "And put that cigarette down. You are such a bad influence with your rock 'n' roll. Leave - we don't need you in our lives" mom yelled and then slammed the door. Salty tears hit my knees as i sobbed.

Mom stomped into her room and slammed teh door. I got up and realized I'm 18 years old. I don't have to lsten to my mom. I ended up running out the door anad running down the street calling out Paul's name.

"Michelle?" I heard somebody yell. I saw paul under a street light.

"Paul!" I called and we went sprinting to eachother like in one of those corney love films. He wrapped his arms around me in the middle of the street.

"I thought ye didn't want me anymore, love." Paul said into my dark hair. I was crying again - i was suprised i hadn't ran out of tears yet.

"No- that was mum talking. I was busy crying at the table." I explained through my sobs.

"don't cry, luv. There's no need." Paul cooed taking me away from his warm body. I was still crying. I actually had no idea why - Joy? Sadness? I'm not sure. "Why did ye follow me?" He asked asi tryed to stop my tears.

"I decided I could no longer let my mom control my life." I explained. I smilied although salty tears were still running down my face.

"That's good for ye, love." Paul smilied, "Would ye like me ter take ye home?" I shook my head.

"I'm feeling... ambisious." i smilied. Paul grinned bigger.

"Well, Would ye like to stay in the hotel with George and I? we're shaking a hotel room." Paul explained. I smilied and nodded.

"I'd love to."

"Great." Paul grinned, "Lets get going, Shall we? It's nearly 11:30" i nodded as he interlaced his fingers with mine. We walked down the street picking on eachother.

We neared the hotel were paul and I met after the concert nearly a month ago. We walked in the hotel and walked to the elevator where we walked up to the 5th floor. We opened door 206 and saw george under a mountian of blankets watching a film on the Telly.

"Finally, yer back. Took ya ferever. Hullo Michelle." George greeted smiling. he was wearing a white shirt... odd for the group. Their usually all wearing suits.. what am i thinking. They don't sleep in their freaking suits. god i'm so stupid sometimes.

"Stay away frem Georgie, Michelle." Paul joked. "He gots a slight crysh on ye." I giggled and he pulled me into a empty bed.

"DO NOT!" George yelled defending himself.

"Don't lie in frount of a lady! God, where's yer manners?" Paul shouted as george laughed hystarically.

"They are storned in me luggage, Paulie. Would ye like me ter look fer them?" George asked batting his eyelashers. Paul rolled his eyes.

"God- this suit needs to come off. It's kill me." Paul groned, "Their so itchey and obnixous."

"If it is-why do you wear it?" I questioned pointing out the obious.

"I'm not sure darling. Ye tell me." Paul said standing and openeing a brown suitcase. he took out a frew items and dissappeared into the bathroom. a few seconds later he reappeared not changeed, "Kay, i'm taking a shower. i can hear anything that goes on... RIGHT GEORGE?" He declared, i chuckled.

"Right paul!" George said loudly. Paul laughed and went into the bathroom and shut the door. Leaving me with George.

"What movie are you watching?" I questioned. George looked at me suprised. he smilied showing me a set of georgous white teeth.

"Dractula;bueatiful." George smlied.

"Never seen it." i replied. George gasped.

"You must! It's a classic!" George exclaimed, "Come! Sit! Watch!" I walked over ans sat next to him on his bed. "I honestly can't belive ye've never seen this." He gasped again.

"Oh - shut your yap harrison."

"She knows my name." George smiled.

"Shhh!" I said hitting his sholder, "Shut up! You may be as annoying as me mother!"

About 15 minutes into the movie playing, Paul came out of the bathroom wearing some sort of silk trouseers, I'm guessing they were his sleeping gear.

"Oh-dear. I forgot a shirt..." Paul laughed looking down, "Oh well." I chuckled. "Love, would ye liked some jammies?" I sailed over to the other bed like a bird. .

"No thanks." I replied. I layed down and squirmed at the bed, "Well, you were right on one account." i said, "These beds suck. Too hard."

Paul smilied, "Yes, indeed they are." Paul agreed. I grinned as he layed next to me. His hair was wet and i ran my hand through it. I wanted to tell Paul about what my mother had said to him. I ought to - in case he trys anything. I know he wont'.. will he?

"Paul?" I questioned.

"Yes?" Paul answered. i looked at him.

"You know what the number one reason my mother wouldn't let me go on tour with you was?"

"No- what's that luv?" Paul replied.

"Well," I took a breath nervous, "She thought I was going to sleep with you and the rest of the band." Paul chuckled.

"well, how do i put this..." Paul sighed..

"can i ask?" George asked.

"No!" paul yelled at him.

"I'm going to!" George screamed, "15 seconds!"

"Don't!" Paul shouted.

"10!" George screamed.

"Goerge! I'm going to!" Paul said getting angry.

"5!"

"George!"

"are you a virgin!" George yelled loudly enough to wake up the whole damned hotel. I bursted out in laugher to near that paul was afraid to ask such a thing.

"Thanks george. Apperchiate it." paul growled turning his face twards the wall.

"yes, Paul. I am." I finally said after my laughed had stopped. Paul chuckled.

"George - keep yer nose on yer face." Paul growled.

"Okay," George laughed, "Whatever. I'm going to sleep."

"Goodnight." we cooed. George switched off the lamp and it went dark. Paul placed his cold lips on my forehead. I layed my head on his chest.

"Goodnight, luv." Paul smilied.

"Goodnight, Paul." i replied. It was silent as we layed there, paul's chest moving up and down as he breathed. About 10 minutes of silence, Paul started making soft snoring noises. they were really cute actually.

It was odd sleeping in a hote. I was used to having a ford drive past or hearing the dial phone ring late at night. But - here its silent. I snugged closer to Paul and fell asleep under his arm.

**So sorry it's late. akldjfald. I h ave a dentist appoint at like 10 tommrow so i'm SOOO SORRY about the non captialized and wrong spelling words. god i just have so little time on my hands. my sisters soppost to have her bby by wendsday so were all on edge. thanks for being patient!**

**xoxoxox **

**Sabrina**

**xBeatlexFreakx**


	6. A Day With Paul

_**Heck, I'm so sorry this is SOOO late. My sister has been in the hospital since Thursday, and i've been there with her. She had her baby so i've been helping out. Be happy i got it done! aha. Apolige fer me spellings and grammer. Didn't have any time to edit. SOO SORRY! :) Really hope you like it!Anyways.. I'M GETTING STALKED BY OUR NEW CAT. SHE WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE. ADKJFALSKDJFL. HEEEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPP (Pun intended:D)**_

**Michelle My Belle.**

**Disclaimer: I'd have a better chance at owning a caveman then the beatles.**

**Chapter 6: Good Morning, Good Morning!**

**November 30, 1964 9:16am / Paul's Point Of View**

I awoke in the morning next to Michelle. I was really close to her. I didn't remember being that close when i had fell asleep last night. I smiled and yawned quietly.

"PAUL-" John yelled pushing his head into the room opening the door slightly, "-COME ON! RINGO AND I WANT BREAKFAST!"

"shh!" I scolded him placing my finger on my lips, "Hush up! Ye'll wake Michelle!" John put his hands up in front of him in defense.

"Sorry," John said, "But, seriously. C'mon."

"Naw, It's okay. I'll skip breakfast today... Maybe I'll pick something up later with Michelle." I replied softly. John rolled his eyes annoyed.

"Fine - blow me off for some girl." John said rolling his eyes half annoyed.

"Ye've blew me off in London and Liddypol plenty of times for Cyn." I pointed out, laughing softly.

"Don't Even be that way." John warned walking out of the room. I smiled as Michelle slept softly next to me.

My mind wandered as i layed there. What will i do if Michelle's mum won't let 'er go to England to go on tour with me? I'm not sure what i'll do actually... I have to go on tour. I can NOT let the band go on without a bass and a singer. I stared at the ceiling. I had no idea what i was going to do. I loved Michelle... I I wasn't ready to say it to her face... But i do. i wasn't lying. Dammit.

I was picturing what it would look like to have Michelle on tour with would be awesome.

"Paul?" Michelle whispered. I looked down to see her smiling up at me.

"Good day, sunshine." I said. She Grinned wider, "How did ye sleep?"

"Good. Thanks... It was really quiet though." Michelle Admitted. I chuckled.

"Yeah- It takes some getting used too." I replied. That's exactly what happened too. I took nearly 3 months to be able to sleep better' like i did in liddypol.

"Oh.." She smiled. I nodded. I lifted my hands up and put them behind my head. Michelle sat up and looked out the newly opened window curtains.

"SAY CHEESE PRETTY BOY!" A Man shouted - Michelle and I swung our heads to the door and saw a man in a tux and a top hand - accompanied with a camera. He snapped a picture of Michelle and I together. Then - ran out the door.

"Oh, Here comes drama." I moaned running my hands through my hair.

"Oh, it's fine. Lets go back to my house." Michell said.

I smiled. "I'll go get decent!"

"Alright then!" Michelle replied.I stood out of the bed and took out yet another itchy suit. This one was white. I made my way to the bathroom - where i needed to freshen up.

**November 30, 1964: 12:52pm : Michelle's Point Of View**

I smiled as Paul went into the bathroom. I didn't know why - but i was falling in love with him. I looked over to see George's Bed messy and George was gone. He obi. had gone somewhere.

I sat there for a moment then i got to my seances. I stood up and fixed my shirt and stockings. The Bathroom door swung open. Paul was dressed expect for his jacket. Which was hanging on a silver hook. he was combing his messy hair. I leaned against the door frame. He looked up and saw me in the mirror.

"Hullo, Love." Paul greeted smiling.

"Hi. Almost ready?" I questioned.

"I'm soppost to ask ye that question, love." Paul smiled sitting the comb down.

"Well- your not really, I am." I pointed out. Paul slowly picked up his jacket watching me.

"Now, I'm ready." Paul said slipping on his jacket, "Lets go." I made my way out to the room with the beds and slipped on my shoes.- black inch heels. Paul picked up his packet of ciggys and his lighter and slipped them into his pocket. I finished up my shoes and took Paul's hand. We walked out the door. Paul locked with the small silver key and slipped it into an inside pocket.

We went downstairs through the elevator. We walked through the lobby - I looked at Paul and he was looking around anxious.

"Paul, No one is going to attack you." I explained as well as promised.

"Ye can't promise anything, love." Paul smiled. I shook my head.

"Alright, Paul. Whatever you say." I said waving my hand Laughing.

"Oh, darling." Paul said.

When we finally reached my house - it was 2 o'clock. Paul was smoking a ciggy.

"Dont say anything to anything she says." I warned.

"I will not." Paul promised.

I hesitated to open the door. Paul wouldn't let me hesitate for long and of course mom was standing there lecturing me

"MICHELLE! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Mother yelled- stomping twards us. She held up a magazine from the Publisher down the street,"AND WHAT IS THIS?" I rolled my eyes and snatched the magazine from her.

On the cover was the picture the man that came into the hotel room. My hair looked like a birds next and Paul was shirtless. both of our mouths were hanging in big O's under the picture in huge while letters were the heading, "Paul McCartney- Sleeping around?'. Paul laughed beside me.

"Darling.. this is what i meant by drama." Paul said beside me. I wanted to break down.

"Paul! Their lying! I didn't sleep with you!" I shouted, "We have to do something! Their lying - we have to do something! Isn't there a law against this!" I was ranting. I didn't mean too though.

Paul shook his head, "Freedom of Speech, love." Paul explained. I shook my head and ran to my room. I slammed the old wooden door and probably cracked it. I broke down and cried in my pillow. A few moments later - the door opened and closed again. Then someone sat beside me. "Love, it's going to be alright" Paul's voice promised, but he wasn't sure.

"NO IT WON'T!" I sobbed trying to catch my breath. "It makes me look like a slut and I'm not!" My tears were making my face hot and sweaty.

"Love, they are just trying to get to ye.." Paul assured stroking his hand across my back.

"But..." I said but, Paul shook his head.

"Gimmie that." Paul said grabbing the magazine and pulling it out of my clutching hands, "Lets see what this says..." He found the page with us on it and began reading a paragraph "I took this mysterious picture this morning of Paul McCartney and a strange woman. Who is this girl? None of my sources know. Paul McCartney Obi. Has some issues he needs to work out if he's sleeping with Prostitutes." Paul read. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"These people must have no lives at all." Paul laughed at my new reaction.

"So what are we going to do now? We can't let these dumb magazines ruin our relationship, Paul!" I shouted. Paul simply shook his head. He smiled as my mom opened the door.

"Michelle, can we talk for a minute?" Mother asked. Michelle nodded and stood up.

_**Yep. I did give a few song inspired quotes "Good Day Sunshine" And "Oh Darling." Jealous? Haha. OOOHH WHATS GUNNA HAPPENN..**_

_**I know! Haha. **_

_**BOOM BAM THATS HOW BABIES ARE MADE.**_

_**BYE. haha.**_

_**SAbrina, (xBeatlexFreakx)**_

_**Reviews i love.:)**_


	7. Michelles Room

_**Holey Hell. This is soo late. I havn't gotten any time to update! This is why i need a fucking laptop. Anyways.. this is really short and i apoligze. I promise the next one will be three times as long!:)**_

**Michelle My Belle**

**Chapter 7.**

**Michelle's Room.**

_November 30th, 1964 3:28pm/Paul's Point Of View._

Michelle walked out of the bedroom leaving me to face myself. No, Litterly. Michelle's poster was still up. I saw a peice of paper on the floor. I picked it up and looked at it. It stated "Emily +Ringo =tres bien ensemble. I head cocked back an ince and my eyebrows went down. Emily must have wrote this because it Dosn't look like Michelle's Handwriting. I knew what tres bien ensemble ment. But, Did Michelle? I have to ask her, but i don't think i will.

I sat the paper on Michelles dresser - which was rather bueatiful by the way. I looked around for a bit, a few stuffed bears i assummed were from her ex-boyfriends and such. A Gone With The Wind copy. I've read that book numerous times... its really good. Next to it, a pile of letters and pictures. I picked them up, knowiing they were from me.

The first picture is the most recent. It was a picture of John, George, Ringo, And I at the lake we were swimming in. All of us were shirtless and wearing shorts that go not even halfway up your foreleg. We were all smiling and looking at the camera.

The second picture was of John and I preforming in Liverpool. My hometown. I was weraing the usual. I was smiling and playing my lefty bass. My Mouth was open and so was John's. You could see a little of Ringo's head in the background.

The last picture was of John and I in front of the Effile tower. We were wearing our caps and our longjackers were flapping. We were both hanging tightly onto our hats afraid they would fly off in the wind. We could see George and Ringo in the background looking up at the Effile Tower.

I knew the letters were from me so i didn't bother to read them. A FEw moments later Michelle reappeared jumping.

"." Michelle Shriked. I tryed to make out what she said but i couldn't - which really bothered me.

"What?" I smilied shrugging. She shriked.

"MOM SAID I COULD GO ON TOUR WITH YOU!" She yelled. I hugged her and twirled her around.

"Really?" I asked. "She said it was alright?" I was almost as excited as her.

"Yes! I Just need to write her and ring her!" She shouted. I squeezed her harder.

"Oh, This is wonderful, Luv!"

_**Like i said. I'm super sorry this is late. So busy lately.**_

_**On the bright side. My sisters baby (Cenobia Nevaeh Starr) Is A Week old!:)**_

_**Thanks for reading..**_

_**Reviews? :)**_

_**-xBeatlexFreak**_

_**(Sabrina)**_


	8. Frightening

_**Sorrrryyyy for the waiiittt.. :)**_

_**Here it is!**_

**December 1, 1964/ 2:36pm/Michelle.**

"Bye mom!" I called as Paul pulled me twards the terminal in the airport, "See you soon!"

"Goodbye Michelle!" Mom called back. Paul held my hand as mothers Good-bye's faded through the screaming of the fans.

"Come on, luv. We ave't gotten all day." Paul said tugging on my arm. I bit my lip as his lips parted into a small smile. I nodded. We got onto the plane as snowflakes toppled on us. I sat next to John and paul in the middle of them.

"Hullo there, Michelle." John greeted sitting down the newspaper he was reading into his lap. "Have ye ever been on a plane before?" I shook my head as John smiled. John had a warm feeling of his smile,"Don't worry love, They aren't as scary as ye would think." John went back to the newspaper.

"Paul?" I whispered. He looked at me from arranging his bags

"Yes?" He ased.

"Where's the first stop?"

"London."

**December 28th 1964/6:35pm.**

I leaned out of the window at our 5th story hotel room Paul and I were staying in. I watched as John and Paul danced to the music that was playing and had fun. I hadn't been feeling well ately and Paul had been staying with me since the 19th. I told him today he could go out with John. He agred - not willingly - but he agreed. There was a rather big crowed by John and Paul - they were chatting and signing things.

I wrapped Pauls robe around me tighter and shivered. It was 50 Degrees outside. I sheezed into my hand making a high - pitched ah-choo as snowflakes poured down.

"Hullo, Michelle." A woman's voice hissed behind me and a hang cought my mouth, "Don't. Say. A. Word." Then pushed me out the window. I screaming flailing my arms trying to cach on something. And eventuall i did - 3 storys down. I grabbed onto a metal pole sticking out of the wall with the flag hanging from it.

"PAUL!" I screamed for my life," HELP! PAULIE!" I was crying, sobbing, screaming. I was 2 flights above the ground. I looked over to wear paul was, swaying slightly, ahnds freaking. He was looking around Knowing he heard my voice. "PAUL! PAUL! HELP! OVER HERE!" I shouted as loud as I could and eventally paul saw me called to john and ran.

"Michelle!" Paul shouted running to where i was dangling. I looked down and he looked like an ant.

"PAUL!"I screamed. "GOD MY HANDS ARE SLIPPING!" Tears were rushing down my face. "PAUL!"

"Im trying, love!" Paul yelled. "Hold on!" I watched him as he ran and a few seconds later he reappeared with 2 other men and a blanket. He was giving instructions and i was trying to focus on not falling.

When i finally looked down. Paul, John, George, and Ringo and 2 other men had a blanket stretched out between them.

"Love - Let go. Don't be scared. We'll catch you!" Paul yelled. "I LOVE YOU!" I cloosed my eyes. For the first time in 3 months - Paul said he loved me. I bit my lip and let go screaming.

_**Fuck Yeah. Haha.**_

_**Sorry for the wait. Sooo busy. On the 22ed i start band camp... then every friday i have a football game to preform at.. So - it's gunna be a while longer to update. I'll update as much as i can until then! Thanks for the nice rewviews!**_

_**REVIEWS I LOVE!:)**_

_**XbeatlexfreakX**_

_**Sabrina**_


	9. TheLongAwaitedUpdate!

I feel horrible. I really do - that's just because I haven't updated in FOREVER. And i told you all i'd update weekly. Forgive me? I've made this one 3x's as long - don't hate me! I came home from school earlier because i've been having problems with some kids... anyways.. I'll update PROMISE:)

xoxox.:)

I landed with a thump on the blanket - not touching the ground. I knew i could trust my boys - but i really didn't want to jump. The boys layed the blanket down and i scrambled into Paulies arms sobbing.

"Michelle - are ye alright?" Paul shouted. He didn't sound mad nor sad. Just concerned. I nodded into his chest sobbing. "I have no idea what i would have done if I would 'ave lost ye!" Paul whispered while girls chattered on around us and camera clicked.

'I - I" I tried to speak but i couldn't. I was sobbing, i couldn't see anything around me. It was all a blur.

"Shh.." Paul cooed into my ear rubbing my back in small circles as a way to calm me down. "Yer alright now.."

**December 30th 1964 - 7:45pm. Michelle**

We were walking down the street when my coughing fit started. I coughed madly unable to stop for more than a moment - which allowed me to catch my breath.

"Michelle - are ye alr'gt?" John asked as Paul helped me stand, my legs turning into wet noodles.

"I'm fine." I coughed out.

"Luv, you need to see a doctor." Paul assured. I shook my head.

"I'm fine." I repeated. Did they not hear me the first time - or were they just stupid?

"No, yer not."Paul argued with me. Why did he insist to argue with me every time i was lying. My lord, let me lie!

My coughing wouldn't stop, no matter what I did. John had his arm wrapped around me - protecting me. George and Ringo eyed me - they've never been married at this point, and they didn't know what to do.

"Come on, Michelle. Don't lie ta me. Ye might 'ave the flu - ye know? Cyn's had this before. Coughing fits... their all the same." John said frowning at me. At that moment - i could feel something lodge in my thought. Thinking like any other person would thing - i was going to puke. I turned away and ran, and ended up falling face down on the concrete, gasping for breath, and after a moment - everything went black.

**December 30th, 1964. 8:00pm. Paul McCartney**

I rushed alongside John to Michelle as she collapsed.

"Michelle!" We both screamed. I got to her first and she was on the concentrate. John helped me, turn her over on her back. I put my hands on her face carefully - near the sobbing point.

"Damn!" I shouted. "I told 'er she needed a doctor!" John looked at me oddly. I never swore in public - not even infrount of people at that matter.

"We need an ambulance." John simple said. He looked over his shoulder - and used his Twist & Shout screaming voice to yell, "George! Rings! Use the pay phone at the corner to call the hospital! Hurry!"

At this point - John and I simply stared at each other knowing there wasn't a thing either of us could do, but wait.

.

.

As the Ambulance men came running to us and where Michelle was we were frightened she wasn't going to make it. John tried to assure me that she'd be alright - but at this moment, i couldn't take any chances. I wanted to be with her - and a stupid coughing fit won't change that.

"Move - Move!" I heard the men scream at us. We scrambled out of the way as fast as we could without falling on your arses. They placed on her a gurney. I could only watch in horror as I watched what was happening to her.

The ambulance pulled away and we ran into Johns car. I stared out the window as John drove. He was driving calmly - unlike me, because if I was driving - I'd probably be hitting people to get to the Hospital.

"She'll be alright, She's strong, She won't let go." The boys tried to assure. I sighed a shaky sight - hoping none of they heard it. I simply looked out the window blocking everyone out. I looked at the little kids running on the street like the world was their fookin' playground. I saw a man walking down the street, throwing his fag on the ground like the world is his fookin' ashtray. I punched the wooden dashboard with all my power. They rest of the boys didn't dare to say a word to me. We finally pulled into the hospital - I rushed inside before any of the boys even opened their doors. I rushed to the desk.

"Has Michelle Thompson checked in yet?" I questioned trying to catch my breath. The nurse flipped through her notes, then looked back up at me.

"I'm sorry sir. She is in care right now and -"

"I need to see her." I demanded cutting her off and slamming my hand on the counter.

"I'm sorry but i can't let you g-"

"I need to see her." I demanded yet again. John and Rings came and pulled me away by my arms. They pulled me into a waiting area and straddled me into a seat. "John! Let me be!" I screamed at her.

"Paul yer acting like an immature brat!" John screamed at me waving his hand at me, guesting at me. "Ye need to be mature! Yer girlfriend is in care, ok? You need to be mature, and calm down!" I stared at John. He was steaming.

"Fine." I growled after a moment. I stared out the window at the falling snow hitting the evergreens.

**December 30, 1964. 9:15pm. Paul McCartney**

About an hour later, the doctor strolled in the waiting room wearing a white long jacket.

"Is there a Thompson party in the room?" He questioned. John and myself shot up and nearly ran to him.

"Here!" We shouted

"Hullo." The doctor began. "Miss. Thompson is very sick - as you could have told. She's rather lightheaded and has step 3 flu sickness. She should have been taken care of properly because she is pregnant." I almost collapsed onto the floor right then, but John caught me.

"I'm sorry - but did I hear ye right, sir? Miss. Thompson is Pregnant?" Jon stated out while I tried to recover myself.

"Oh, yes you did." The doctor said with a smile. "Would either of you like to see her. She's awake and I'm sure she'd love to see you."

"I will." I said recovering at the chance of seeing Michelle.

"Alright, I'll take you back." The doctor said. I smiled a weak smile and followed the doctor silently - still half-way into shock

He lead me inside her room, and closed the wide door leaving Michelle and I to face each other. She gave me a weak smile from her bed a few feet away.

"Hey Paul." She whispered her voice crackly. I gave her the best smile I could fake.

"Hullo, luv." I replied strolling over to her and sitting in the metal chair next to the bed, "So.. uh.." I took her hand, "The doctor told me some shocking news." Michelle Chuckled.

"And whats that?" Michelle asked voice crackling a bit.

"Your Pregnant." I said letting the news out fast.

"What?" Michelle yelled yanking her hand away from mine.

"It's not mine - don't yell at me!" I declared angerly. "We haven't even slept together yet. So, please do tell me Michelle. BRIGHTEN MY DAY. WHOS BABY DO YOU HAVE." I yelled. I looked at her and she was bawling and looking at the ceiling.

"John." She whispered.

"John? John Lennon? My BEST FRIEND John?" I shouted at her angry. Michelle simply nodded back at me. I shook my head. I ran out of the room without saying a single goodbye.

I went into the room - where John was waiting. HE was in a metal chair in the middle of the room, head in his hands. Slightly yanking at it scared.

"John." I called eyebrows down, John looked up at me. I put on my poker face. John raised his eyebrows adn walked over to me.

"What's wrong? Is Michelle OK?" John asked. I crossed my lips and pursed my lips.

"It's yours." I crossed my arms tighter. Johns eyes went wide, and he grabbed my arm and drug me outside. HE pushed the door and nearly hit me in the head. He looked back at me as he leaned against the outside of the hospital.

"What?" John whispered.

"Michelle told me it was yours." I replied. John balanced himself with the wall that was next to him.

"See- i told her... I told her!" John screamed into the air putting his head against the wall. "I TOLD HER."

"John - what are you going on about!" I screamed at him.

"WEll.."

**December 18th, 1964. 6:45pm John Lennon.**

"John - I'm leaving. Keep Michelle away from the shots. I'm sure she'll try to drink a few." Paul said putting on his suit jacket.

"I won't." I said simply waving him away. I opened the newspaper back up.

"I'm serious, John." Paul said, going into big brother mode, "I'm going to the queens, she wants us to come to the ball. You know, George, Ringo, and I."

"Awh, I wasn't invited? That's cruel." I growled shaking my head.

"I'm serious John. I won't be here until early morning. She's locked herself up in the bathroom. She's mad at me." Paul explained.

"I KNOW PAUL!" I shouted, "Your treating me like a child. I'm a 24 year old man, I know how to take care of myself!" Paul rolled his eyes.

"Bye Michelle!" Paul called.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH MCCARTNEY!" Michelle screamed from the bathroom. I laughed so hard, i couldn't breathe.

"Oh, my god! Paulie's having girl troubles!" I shouted.

"Bye!" Paul called and walked out the door and shut it. A Few moments later, the bathroom door opened.

"Is he gone?" Michelle whispered.

"Yes he is." I replied. Michelle ran to the bar and grabbed a bottle of whiskey and sat it on the counter, and filled a shot glass. "Ye know, Paul doesn't want ye drinking that." I said.

"So? Who follows rules?" Michelle questioned.

"Paul S-"

"Just come and have a shot." Michelle smiled cutting me off. "Just one!" I shrugged and figured. Whats the worst that could happen?

.

Before I knew it, We were both drunk and we couldn't see straight nor were we thinking straight. AT that point, we were both so drunk, we couldn't remember that one of us were married and the other one was dating the best friend of the man.

Michelle pushed me on the bed and climbed on top of me and kissed me roughly. She kissed me for the longest time, Then ran her hands down my side.

"John - I want you." She whispered. I smiled and before I knew it our clothes were scattered on the floor and we were going at it.

.

When i woke up, My head was throbbing. Hangover. Just lovely. I looked up to my side, and my eyes widened. Everything that happened last night flooded my mind.

I sprang out of bed- the cold bracing my bare body. I hurried and put some trousers on and dressed naked Michelle 0 I watched every perfect inch of her body move. Then, I crashed into my bed as soon as Paul came in the door.

"Morning John." Paul said smiling. I fake yawned.

"Morning Paul." I replied sitting up. Paul walked quietly to Michelle on the other bed. I bit my lip.

"Michelle, Luv? Wake up." Paul said shaking her. She was nearly passed out. "She sleeps like a log - Don't she?"

"Indeed."

_Oh my god. JOHN YOU BITCH. Haha. :) I told you i'd make it long because i'm a bitch and forgot to update for so long! I hope you liked it - i really did:)_

_xoxoxo_

_Sabrina._


	10. Pauls Acception

_I'm so mean.. i didn't update for a long time.. so i made a super long one.. and another:)_

_I really hope you like this one..some unexpected turns.. i really appreciate reviews..:)_**  
><strong>

**December 30th, 1964. 10:00pm Paul**

"That's what happened. I'm sorry I knew i neglected your order but i-"

"It's fine.." I blurted it out.. even though i didn't 100% forgive him. John's eyes widened. "Yer me best friend. This is just another bundle of mischief ye've created for yerself yet again." I uncrossed my arms.

"I'm truly sorry though Paul. I swear." John explain his hands out as if he was trying to give the apology to me.

"I know." i replied "Just get ready for an argument when we get back to the hotel." John shrugged as if it was nothing. Because after all - all the fight's I've seen John and Cynthia go through - i was sure he could watch one for me.

"I guess I better. Yer an unworthy swine." John chucked. "are we still the same old Paulie and Johnny?" i smiled.

"Yep."

**December 30th 1964, 11:32 pm. Paul.**

I sat in front of Johns Cadillac next to him n the left and stared out the window at the street lights. I forced Ringo and George to sit in the back with her. She tried to wrap her arms around me but i didn't care. I was pissed off at her. On the way back to the hotel, no one even talked. Everyone know that Michelle was going to get a mouth full.

John parked in front of the hotel and we walked inside past screaming girls. I was perfectly calm. I rushed into the elevator with the boys and Michelle behind me. We stood in the elevator while it went up slowly. My hands were in front of me, clutched together.

"What first attracted me to you?" Ringo questioned breaking the ice. That boy - always has to do that.

"Your politeness." John smiled at him as if nothing was wrong. Ringo nodded his head and looked back at the door. They opened and Ringo and George rushed off towards their room. I opened the door to my room and walked in. Michelle sat on the bed and began kicking off her heels.

"Well, Pack yer things." I stated to her, nearly glaring at her.

"What? Why." Michelle asked her mouth open and crossing her arms.

"It will be best for everybody if ye just left." I said with no expression.

"Now Paul, Come 'ead. That's enough now." John said looking at me narrowing his eyebrows.

"Excuse me?" I asked as if i didn't hear him.

"Paul, this is ridiculous. Ye can't just make 'er leave because yer mad at 'er." John said glaring at me.

"If ye want her to be on tour, let her be with ye. That's fine with me. I don't want her here with me." I said simply crossing my arms. I was really calm - which was really werid for me.

"Fine." John said, "I'll get another room" John grabbed Michelle's hand and they left. Do as they please - I don't give a piss anymore.

**December 30, 1964, 11:53 pm. Michelle.**

John had his arm wrapped around me in the elevator door his lips pressed firmly together. He was staring at the door like he was going to haul off a punch it.

"I'm sorry, luv. Ye know Paul wouldn't be acting like this if I hadn't..." John stopped and sucked in a breath.. "If i hadn't... Ye know."

"I know." I said quietly. Because i knew it was right.

**December 31, 1964 2:36am Paul**

"Do you want to stay in our room? We have an extra bed ye know." Ringo and George urged on. They thought my mental thoughts would go crazy by myself. Well, my girlfriend did have sex with my best friend.. and she's pregnant..

so.. whats next?

"I'm fine." I assured, "I'll stay here." Here referring to my room. I'd much rather be home with Micheal and my dad. In my bed - and if I was 14, probably writing a song about how love sucks and i just want to fookin' die.

"Alright.. Well... I'll see you." Ringo stated like he was leaving the band. I sighed and shook my head. I hung up the phone and stared at the TV that was playing a film that was older than i was. It was quit, not a scratch of noise from the TV not the sound of John playing ships in the bathtub or the sound of people arguing in the room next to me. Just me and my thoughts.. that were trying to drive me crazy.

I sighed and lay back in the comfy bed.. and drifted off with the tv still playing.

**January 12, 1965 2:35pm George**

I walked into the bathroom with Shake. I held my shaving bag in my hand as John was singing in the bathtub. I knew it would later give me a headache.. but it knew it was worth it if i showed shake how to use a safety razor.

"A grown man 'n' ye haven't used a safety razor?" I asked unzipping my shaving bag after I had set it on the counter.

"I came from a long line of electricians." Shake explained. John was being loud singing 'O Britten!'

"Well- yer not practin' on me!" I said out loud poking myself in the chest. I outlined his face in the mirror with shaving cream that smelt like aftershave. I started 'shaving' the mirror.

"Pet yer tongue back in yer mouth. It looks nasty, all out there.. pink and naked like." I said.

"Help! Help! I'm down!" John yelled in the bathtub.

"Torpedo again, eh?" I asked and kept going at the mirror.

"George, C'ed there's a car waiting." Norm called walking into the bathroom, "Eh, and wheres John?"

"In the bath" said Shake.

I put my bag on the chair out in the other room, and put on a long jacket that was hanging on the chair and ran out the door with Ringo.

"Do ye think John's is still in the bath?" Rings questioned.

"No. He pulled one of his magic tricks a'ain." I said. Ringo chuckled because he knew I was right. You see- John does these magic tricks all the time just to mess with us. One minutes he's in the bath, the next second he's dressed and playing 'Help' on his guitar. Paul met us in the hallway.

"Hullo.." He greeted buttoning up his suit. "Traveling by train?"

"I think.. Norm is tryin' ta find Johnny." I smiled.

"Was he in the bath?" Paul asked. I nodded, "He'll never find 'im"

**January 12, 1965 3:52pm Michelle**

I sat staring at my puppy, quietly in my bedroom.

"Do you think John loves me?" I asked my puppy, Rufus. He stared at me slobbering everywhere. Stupid bulldog, ruining my carpet.

"John, loves you? Michelle, what are you talking about?" Emily asked walking into the room carrying an apple and today's newspaper.

"Does John Love me? I mean, he got me pregnant." I said quietly, petting rufus fur.

"Your crazy. Why would he love you - when he's married?" Emily asked. OK- that came as a shock.

"He's married?" I asked loudly, almost shouting.

"Yeppers - and he has a 3 month old son named Julian." Emily said, "His wife's name is Cynthia."

"THAT'S CRAZY! Why would he.." I stopped talking. I wanted to throw Emily out the window and pelt her with bricks. But another part of me just simply wanted and sob.

And that's what I did.

I cried into her arms.

"How could he?" I cried into her arms.

"How? Crap, Michelle. He's John Lennon - He does as he pleases." Emily said, Obsoily she didn't care how much i was sobbing,"Where is he anyways?"

"London." I cried.

"Well - it's time to lay him a piece of our mind.. Come on now - we need plane tickets!"

**January 13, 1964. 3:46pm Michelle**

I knocked on Paul's hotel door quietly. The door opened - revealing Paul.

"Michelle - What the Hell are ye doing here?" Paul asked walking out of the door and closing it behind himself.

"I'm here to see John." I stated, my voice not getting as loud as i pleased.

"Well, ye can't." Paul said.

"Why?" I questioned, I fixed my hat on top of my head.

"Because His wife is in there! Yer not going ta ruin his relationship!" Paul yelled angerly.

"I think that's his problem now - ain't it Paul?" I asked Paul shook his head. He stared at me with daggers. He shook his head.

"I need to explain this to you. I'll be back." Paul slipped back into the door. I huffed and rolled my eyes.

A few moments later - Paul appeared beside me. We walked to the elevator.

"John has been married for almost a year now. He even has a son Michelle." Paul Began.

"I understand. That's why i was lying in bed for 3 hours crying with Emily. Emily was there Paul. Not you." The tears welled over and soaked my cheeks. "Emily Paul. NOT YOU."

"Oh, don't cry Michelle. Come here." Paul hugged me ," John and I talked everything over. If yee agree. Yer and Johns child will be mine and Yers." I nodded into his suit, "Is that alright?" I nodded again. "I love ye Michelle."

"I love you too, Paul."


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys It's been a really long time since I updated so I've decided just to quit this story.

IF you would like the rest of it I'm going to be emailing it to people who want it.

Please be patient if you want it emailed.

Thanks a lot for all the reviews and reads

I love you guys

xxx

Sabrina


End file.
